Teenage Suicide
by evil little doll
Summary: Hinata's life. Branded with fear at a young age by her father, Neji and the Hyuga Clan. How will Hinata cope with what's in store for her? Growing up...obsession, abuse, loneliness... a HinaxSasuxNaru fic..AND MORE!
1. Birth

**A/N**: Hello!First Naruto Fic...Now:Hinata is five. I'm making Hiashi an asshole. The pairings are going to swing a bit. I can't be more specific. Hehe. Umm any other questions, please don't hesitate to ask me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… not even Hinata. It all belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you.

* * *

**Naruto**: Teenage Suicide

**Chapter One**: Birth

Hinata met him at a young age, a few years before the academy, when he was sane. It was during one of the clan's fancy meetings when he first noticed her...There was something about her, she looked so cute.

He reminded her of the nice Neji… But Neji wasn't nice anymore, not after her Uncle's death… Neji's father.

She sat by her very pregnant mother as she stared at the wide onyx eyes that stared back at her. The small boy smiled, happy to see another child around his age in the room. Hinata smiled back wanting to stand up and go play with him… but she was sat back down by her mother. Her mother's grip around her small bicep slowly tightening,

"Behave like a Hyuga or your father will not be pleased," her mother whispered in a harsh voice. Hinata's smile disappeared as she stared back to find the boy, now, preoccupied with someone older than him.

"Nii-san!" the boy happily smiled.

"Shh… come on," the older boy took the younger boy in another direction.

-Sigh- Hinata looked down. She just wanted a friend.

* * *

**TWOWEEKSLATER **

"Hyuga's don't show emotion!" her father repeated in a unsympathetic voice, but Hinata couldn't stop crying.

"Focus!!" But she couldn't stop thinking about her mother… she was gone. Hinata heard her father come running towards her, but it was to late and she couldn't defend herself or at least avoid him.

"Aahh!" She fell to the ground holding her shoulder.

"Get up!" and she tried to do as she was told, but she couldn't and as she failed to get up she remembered her mother's words, '_Make your father happy…Please don't disappoint him.'_ She tried again, tiny beads of sweat slowly forming on her forehead. She fell to one knee, crying from being unable to stand up.

"Pathetic child," her father said as more tears slipped from her eyes. She was now face to face with her father, his grip on her head tightening, "You're not worth a life," and he dropped her. Such a cold face. She cried out of pain… confused.

"Father plea-" a kick to the stomach.

"Neji… watch outside," Hiashi commanded as Hinata hugged her stomach and rolled to one side.

This was the second time since Hinata's mother's death, Neji noted. He wasn't sure how he felt, but somehow it made sense in his mind. Hinata was getting what she deserved…after all, it was her fault too that his father died. Neji suddenly clenched his fist as he heard Hinata's screams…Hiashi needed to suffer too.

The door suddenly slid open and Hiashi came out… no emotion what so ever on his face. It was time to train Neji. Hiashi walked closer to the branch house where he usually trained him and Neji just followed him. Somehow his training sessions were too easy, but he didn't complain nor attacked back harder. Neji was smart enough to understand that he couldn't rise up against Hiashi… it would only end up in the activation of his seal and he didn't want that. He despised the man and yet feared him.

Half an hour later Neji stood at the frame of the door, staring at his small fragile cousin. Remembering what his father had said to him, _"To protect Lady Hinata, that is your job. Protect her from death son. Promise me that you'll protect her,"_

"I promise," Neji whispered… and Hinata stirred in pain. He would not hurt her because of that promise, but he would not help her either because of his growing hatred towards her…and he would not make her life any easier.

With some effort Hinata sat up and noticed Neji staring at her… and out of instinct she smiled,

"Nii-" but he clenched his fist and shouted,

"SHUT UP!" her smiled faded and her eyes watered, "I wish you were never born!" Her tears escaped her and he smiled, "You're so weak and pathetic. It would be so much nicer if you just disappeared," and he watched her flinch at every word, "Just die." He finished and walked away.

She cried and fear told her to hide. She didn't want her father to see her cry and hit her again. She stood up holding on to her shoulder that hurt so much and slowly walked out and into the forest.

"..mom…" she said between cries… as if hoping that her mother would appear by just calling out to her.

Her small legs burned in pain. A few more steps… she just wanted to get really far away. She fell at the trunk of a tree… her sobs slowing down with her. Her chest hurting.

"What's da matter?" a voice asked but Hinata didn't want to look up, "Hey what's wrong?" her face looked up and she recognized the boy, "You're badly hurt," the onyx eyed boy innocently stated the obvious.

Her tears returned remembering the day she had seen him, she was with her mother… and thus she cried remembering her mother. He was unsure of what to do, then suddenly remembered what his mother would do when he was hurt, so without hesitation he suddenly put his arms around her tiny body and she cried more out of pain but he kept on mimicking his mother, "shhh… it'll be okay," and he kissed her forehead where a large bruise was present.

Minutes passed and she had calmed down… slowly drifting into sleep, out of exhaustion. The boy looked down as he no longer heard her cry and noticed her grabbing onto his shirt. This gesture made a warm fuzzy feeling built up in his chest as he watched her.

"Sasuke-kun??" a monotone voice called out his name.

"Nii-san!!" Sasuke immediately responded then closed his mouth in a fast gasp remembering the small girl in his arms.

"Haven't I told you.." Itachi stopped in his tracks as he noticed Sasuke on the ground holding Hinata.

"Shh… She's hurt… I found her crying." Sasuke whispered.

"She's the heir to the Hyuga clan," Itachi said more to himself than Sasuke.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked not really hearing his brother clearly as he took Hinata from his arms.

"Shh.. I'll take care of her. Go back home, don't come back into the forest and don't tell anyone, Okay?" Itachi said turning his back to his brother.

"But what about my training?" Sasuke asked unsure of where Itachi was taking the girl.

"Tomorrow…now go!" he said as he jumped to the opposite direction of where Sasuke was heading.

It was tempting to kill her now, but he decided not to… Not for the time being, "Beautiful yet so unlucky…for now," He traced the bruise on her temple before he left. She was left close to her compound.

* * *

Hinata kneeled in front of her father. Her arms hurt, but she didn't dare move an inch.

"You are to stay in the house for the foreseeable future!" and so she was thrown into her room and locked in for the rest of the day. She walked towards her window and looked outside, memories of Neji and his harsh words still echoing in her mind. Then her mind reminded her of the onyx eyed boy. The embrace he had given her, it had hurt but that's all she wanted. Someone to care for her. Her father to hug her like Hizashi had hugged Neji… Like Neji had once hugged her.

She closed the curtains as the sun was sinking down and walked towards her bathroom while carefully undressing herself. Bony and pale she stood in the bathroom… the dark purple marks her father had given her contrasting her skin. She turned on the water and it slowly filled up with hot water. On her side the mirror reflected the sickening bruise on her back as she carefully traced her fathers hand prints on her small left bicep. The steam rose up as she turned the water off, she then noticed her face in the mirror and tears welled up in her eyes. A purple colored bump was above her eye close to her temple, "pathetic," she blamed herself. She closed her eyes…standing there for a few minutes.

She stepped into the hot water scorching her feet in pain, but she ignored the thought of jumping out and her feet pulsed in hopes of alleviating the pain. She stood for a moment in a daze, then sank into the tub as her tears rolled down to the hot water.

Hinata sat on her bed, her pink hand brushing her growing hair. Mindlessly running her hand through her hair when the door suddenly opened and she looked up. Her habit of smiling whenever she use to see him had not broken down. She smiled, "Nii-sa-" but her smile faded much like it usually did. He glared at her and dropped the tray he was carrying. The food splattered and the plate broke mimicking her heart. She stared at the door, sadness returning to her aching body. She knelt down after a few minutes and started to pick up the pieces much like the first time this had happened.

* * *

It had been close to two years now, but it still hurt. Most of the nights Hinata would cry herself asleep. Her small heart still hoping that her family would embrace her and make her feel okay. She just couldn't understand why she was treated so bad… She could only blame herself.

Things started to change though. Her cousin began attending the Ninja Academy, and at first she missed him, but soon didn't mind, because now her father was also busy training her two year old sister. Hinata wasn't allowed to spent time with Hanabi, other than when Hiashi wanted to see them spar. The sparring mostly came from Hanabi though, because Hinata didn't want to hurt her smaller sister at all.

After one of their sparring sessions, Hanabi was taken away by a lower branch servant to clean her up while Hinata was left facing his father for her "training" session.

"You weak worthless piece of skin," and she fell to the ground. It seemed to be more mental and emotional beatings now than physical ones. Hinata stood up, her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. He yelled at her, but she kept only constantly hearing the words, "Worthless Weak Disappointment!" and they soaked into her head.

Her father left with someone from the council, sparing her a beating. Her eyes shut close to avoid tears. She needed to get away. She didn't want to be found crying and get beaten. Quickly she made a run for the forest.

"Hey!" She gasped, fear from being found, but she recognized the boy and her fear was replaced with overwhelmed feelings of happiness. He saw the fear and felt a little upset, but he then noticed her quickly look down.

"You look better," He continued trying to see her face again. Better than before, not healthy but better, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke," He said in hopes she would look up and smile like before.

She looked up and smiled and it gave him that fuzzy feeling from before, but then he was confused because she was crying, "You shouldn't cry.. It only shows that you are weak," He said trying to impress her with his knowledge. But something happened that brought that upset feeling again, her smile faded and she sobbed more. Those words were so much like her fathers, so much like the Hyuga believes. She didn't want to hear words like that… because she knew they were true…which meant that she really was weak and worthless.

"Don't be a crybaby," Sasuke said remembering his brother tell him that when he had cried once. He tried to grab her hand but she backed away from him. What had he done wrong? Why was she treating him like a monster or sickening germ?

"Stop crying… You look ugly like that!" He desperately said remembering her mothers words that crying made someone look less beautiful then they really were, but of course he didn't say it like that. Hinata broke into a ran, afraid that she was going to anger him to the point of him hitting her. She ran because she also wanted to get away from anything that reminded her of her father.

"Wait!" he angrily yelled, but stood still. He didn't know what he had done wrong, but he knew he wasn't suppose to be in the forest. That he wasn't suppose to see her at all. Itachi had told him not to.

-Sigh-

He just wanted to be friends with her.

* * *

Hinata couldn't help it. The tears just fell out in their own, and the pain just grew. She didn't want to be in pain. She just wanted to get away for now.

"AHH!!" a scream stopped her in her tracks and she tried to control her sobbing. She heard someone coming so she quickly hid behind a tree.

"KILL THE MONSTER!!"

"OFF WITH THE DEMOND!!"

"GET RID OF THE EVIL!!" yells of angry and furious man came closer, but she then noticed a boy run past the tree.

"Hahaha! You won't catch me this time!" the boy yelled in a brave voice, but unfortunately the boy tripped and fell. Hinata saw the boy try and get up as she memorized his features. He had blond spiky hair, part of it was soaked in blood running down half of his face. One of his blue eyes was grossly swollen. His clothes were dirty and bloody as well, but what surprised her was the smirk of his face. He stood up ready to run when one of the man attacked him.

"Kill the monster!!" another man yelled as the guy on top of the boy started punching him. The boy fell unconscious and the guy that was beating him held him up arms length.

"We finally get to avenge our families," said the man as Hinata saw another guy bring out a knife. No!

"STOP!!" Hinata yelled coming out of her hiding spot. The man were shaken a bit at first, but noticed only a girl.

"Get away child," one of the guys screamed.

"Naruto!!" they all heard a voice approaching fast.

"Damn, just stab him and go!"

"No…it's the Hokage, everyone run!!" The guy holding the knife said. The other dropped Naruto and everyone left running. Hinata hid behind a tree again, once she heard someone was coming. Not a second later the Hokage appeared followed by man dressed in black.

"I'll take care of Naruto, you follow the villagers and arrest them," the Hokage said kneeling by Naruto and carefully picking him up. The man in black left as fast as they appeared.

"I'm sorry," the Hokage apologized to Naruto…and Naruto opened one eye seeing him.

"Old man," he whispered as tears escaped him, "I won't give up," and he smiled before passing out.

"I'm glad. They don't deserve to see you cry," and the Hokage disappeared with Naruto on his arms.

"Na…ru…to," Hinata repeated smiling, "you won't give up," she said as her heart fluttered. She felt that she and Naruto were alike, they both were suffering and beaten, a similarity that told her that she shouldn't give up either.

* * *

**A/N**: well there is the complete chapter one. Hehe… I hope you like it. Please Review and let me know. A thunder storm is coming so I must hide. Much luv!

Thanks to Winterkaguya! (for my first review!!)


	2. Bathwater

**A/N**: Hell-o!! I have good news, bad news…and just plain news. I'm almost done with school for the year…sooo HOORAH! But I also have to go back to work as soon as I'm out of school...so BOOO-Noo! So it might take me a while until my next update… with finals coming up. Grrr… school. Anyways, Hiashi is an asshole, Neji is one too for now. Okay, a lot of characters maybe a little out of it. Let's face it, it's a hard world. So anyways, on with the story…

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Naruto. Sad for me, it might be good for some of you that I don't. Haha… the amazing Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

**Chapter 2**: Bathwater

* * *

Neji could see something different in her eyes. Her gaze wasn't lost in despair and pain anymore. No, there was something…like a glint of hope. She was dreaming, happily…even after her father's hits…his words. He saw that the words still hurt her, but this new hope seemed to be trying to heal her heart.

"Get out," she was shaken by his voice, for a moment she had forgotten that she was not alone. Hinata stood up, the red tinted water quickly sliding down her scrawny body and back into the tub. She shivered…Neji raising the bucket over his head and pouring clean cold water over her naked form. Her shivering increased and she watched Neji walk out into her room. She quietly grabbed a towel and began to dry herself.

Hinata dropped the blood stained towel and carefully slid her undergarments on while managing not to graze her now bloody knees. Neji was looking at the bed in deep thought, when she appeared and sat in his line of vision. As Hinata sat, she begun brushing her hair, Neji kneeled down and started taking care of her wounds. She wasn't sure why he was doing this, but she was glad to be with him.

Neji frowned, he loathed Hiashi… Hated every fiber in him. Why the hell did he send him?? Why him and not another damn branch member? He finished with one of her wounded knees…quickly starting on the other one. Then it hit him…he figured why. No one else knew that he was beating the heir of the main branch. No one else knew and Hiashi was trying to hide it. Neji figured that soon Hinata would have to start the Ninja Academy and Hiashi couldn't beat her and then have it shown, so he planned on healing her to hide the beatings. 'The sneaky bastard,' He looked up to see her smiling and gazing nowhere in particular. Her hands going through her shoulder length hair. He quickly looked down… He hated her.

"Thank you nii-" but he left slamming the door behind him. Hinata frowned as she slowly got into the sheets. She curled up in her bed, feeling lonely again, recalling her father's words, the hits, and how she had failed. Failed her father…her mother… and Naruto. Failed to keep in the tears.

By fortune, she had found him again. In the forest, she quietly watched Naruto train. His strong persistence to hit every target giving her courage, courage to go on.

"I'll show them…and I'll earn their respect!" He told the tree he used for target practice as he threw another kunai knife against it. She smiled as he cheered happy to hit one target. She wanted to talk to him.

"Naruto?" A ninja appeared.

"I'm coming," Naruto said and followed the ninja. Hinata put her hand on her chest, feeling as if butterflies had suddenly invaded her insides. Smiling, she silently made her way back to the Hyuga estate, unaware of the boy watching her.

Sasuke sat on top of a tree and watched her leave, smiling…he had seen her smile for that boy. He didn't know what he felt… but it was all to familiar to what he felt when his father only talked about Itachi. He had seen the blond boy and figured he was nothing special. He didn't even hit all the targets…like Sasuke could. So why did he make her smile and not cry? Sasuke clenched his fist… Why did he feel this way?

* * *

Hinata's eyes glowed with happiness, happiness that sickened Neji. He wanted to see her cry…to look sad again. He hated her. Why was she happy? In a steady run Hinata charged towards her father, but he dodged every attempt she made to at least touch him. He was angry…she had been out in to the forest again, doing god knows what. He was also pissed that she was not giving him an okay excuse to assault her…to vent out this anger and stress. He blamed her and he yelled at her, but she was not crying. Hinata's right arm connected with her fathers side. She didn't even have time to respond because he immediately grabbed her arm with his left hand. She tried pulling back, but with out warning he brought his right hand and smashed her head down to the floor.

Neji was shaken by the scream, not realizing that it came from Hinata. Hinata let out such a pain filled wail that her father had to put his hand over her mouth. This was a new kind of pain for her…she couldn't think, just scream. Hiashi looked to his side and as soon as his gaze fell on his nephew, Neji understood. He stood up, opened the door and closed it after his quick exit. Hinata still tried to cry out her pain as Hiashi looked down at her. It felt like a miracle that he didn't kill her with such a blow, but to Hinata it felt more like a tragedy. She was still conscious and felt the pain, pain that she didn't want. When he noticed that she would not shut up, he encircled his hand around her neck,

"Close your mouth this instant unless you want to die," he threaten her but she didn't respond…not until a hard slap was delivered. That seemed to have helped her register his words.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji said in a hurried voice, his head peeking in through the door.

He dropped Hinata and walked towards the door,

"Take care of her," he said as he exited to see someone approaching him from the right.

"Sir, the Hokage wishes to see you," the lower branch member said while slightly bowing.

"Very well," and Hiashi left.

* * *

Hinata regained consciousness while on Neji's arms…just before he put her in the hot-warm water filled tub. Her head still hurt and tears spilled out as she completely woke up. Her right leg also ached tremendously and she sobbed as the water turned red. She looked at Neji for comfort but he glared at her,

"You got what you deserved," he said smirking…to make sure she knew that he was happy she was hurt. Her head kept pounding in pain and she didn't feel at all to good…her eyelids feeling heavy. She just let them close and slowly she began sinking into the tub.

Neji watched her loose her conscious again and start to sink into the tub, but he stopped her. He took her out and carried her to the bed. She was badly hurt and he figured that whatever he had learned at the Academy would have to do. Silently he dressed her body…moments just staring at the bruises and cuts she had. Her leg still bleeding from the kunai knife her father had thrown at her, but he left that wound for last.

Hinata woke up again, feeling pressure on her leg. Neji was still bandaging her cuts. She didn't bother smiling…not anymore. She brushed her hair as he finished…he looked up. She was running her fingers through her hair again, unaware of his presence. Lost in her own head. Looking peaceful, her gaze falling no where in particular.

"Ow…Nii-san?" She winced in pain and looked down. Neji had her leg encircled in his strong grip. He quickly let go, confused at what just had happened.

"I hate you," he said angrily, but somehow it felt that those words weren't meant to remind her of his hate to her…but more so to remind himself that he hated her. His chest felt mixed with emotions as he watched her eyes water in sadness. Hate her…and he quickly left.

* * *

**-SOMEMONTHSLATER-**

Hinata sat in front of her father, hope playing in her heart, but fear haunting her mind. Silenced by the glare he gave her while scrutinizing her image. At eight years old she should be bigger…stronger, but the girl in front of him looked like a weak lifeless six year old. He didn't mind the lifeless part, but why so short and scrawny? It made him angry just seeing her.

He opened his mouth, immediately seeing her tense,

"You're going to start attending the Academy," and she looked up wide eyed with a smile playing at her lips. Hinata wanted to hug her father, but her face was now kissing the floor.

"Hyuga's don't show emotion," he dangerously said. Her eyes watering, but her mind was somewhere else.

"Understand this, You will not talk. You will not give any information to those outside of the Hyuga clan or you will be punished," he grabbed her by the neck and slowly squeezed, "You tell anyone…anything and I'll lock you up to your death," He could see the fear register in her eyes, "I'll take you tomorrow," he dropped her, "Now leave," and she bowed then exited the room.

She steadied her breathing as she tried not to let the tears escape her eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: hello again, just want to thank everyone. Please review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Much love, wink, wink haha I'm crazy.


	3. Beginning the Academy

**A/N**: Hi, Thanks for the reviews (Winterkaguya and HeartBrokenHinata)… I appreciate it a lot…also thank you for the patience…I, myself, am an impatient person…so I appreciate everything. I did this during the night of my insomnia...News: If you like Harry Potter and haven't read my profile info thing…I'm posting a story called Nightmares, main character Hermione…so if you're interested, go check it out!! Sorry I made the last chapter so short…I'm trying to make them long, but so far it's helpful to make them short because it helps me with the flow of the story. Anyhow, I'll let you read the story… and please review!!

**Quick Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! -waahhh leaves the room to cry at the sudden realization-

* * *

**Naruto**: Teenage Suicide

**Chapter Three**: Beginning the Academy

It was one of the strangest feelings she had experienced in a long time. It felt so strange passing through the village in a sunny and warm day. It had been almost four years now since her mother's death. After her death, Hinata wasn't taken out at all, not even to other clan meetings and surprisingly not even to meetings within her own clan. But that didn't matter now, because the strongest and strangest feeling of today came from walking alongside her father, as though their past or what went about at home didn't exist. Hinata's heart filled with a warm feeling, just like the sun warming up her big jacket…it felt good. It felt all to much like a dream and she decided that she would do almost anything to be accepted by her father…just to feel this way again...just like her mom had told her. "_Please don't disappoint him…make him happy, no matter what._"

They arrived and Hinata sat mesmerized by the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, her mom coming a close second. She felt bad for thinking the woman was more beautiful than her own mother, but she couldn't help the truth. Tall, lean…median long curly dark hair, but what caught her attention more were her red eyes.

"Hi, my name is Kurenai Yuhi. I'll be your sensei to help you catch up with the rest of your class…" She noticed the girl shrink a bit as attention was put on her, then she stared at her face… Hinata looked malnourished and pale with a tiny yellowish bruise on her left jaw. Her body looked like a normal eight year old girl's body, thanks to that big bulky jacket, but it was her face that haunted Kurenai's mother instincts.

"Tell me Hinata," she blushed at the sound of her name, "Do you eat well at home?" She could feel Hiashi's fist clench but the young girl answered without hesitation and with much determination.

"Hai," and Hiashi's fist unclenched. He felt somewhat prideful that he had gotten through her. Hinata could read her father's pride all to well and she felt happy that she had made him somewhat proud. With one glance at Kurenai and a small nod, he left. Kurenai looked at Hinata again,

"Are you sure?" She asked once he was gone. Hinata looked at the door and then back at her new sensei.

"Ha-ai," she stuttered, feeling a little anxious, being alone with her. Kurenai sighed,

"Alright then… Let's get you started before you fall behind more," and with that Hinata opened her mind, allowing her whole attention on Kurenai, determined not to disappoint her father.

* * *

It was past mid-afternoon now and Hinata walked a little behind her sensei…feeling a bit queasy. She had gone out with Kurenai to eat some ramen, alien to her stomach and now there seemed to be a war in there…making her sick. But she tried to hide it, wanting to be respectful, as they walked through the hall on their way to another room. During lunch, Kurenai had explained to her how she would 'play' catch up in the mornings and in the afternoons have regular classes for the remainder of the day with her companions.

They arrived, Kurenai opening the door. Hinata saw the room full of kids and her nerves tingled, then she noticed a man at the front with a scar over his nose finally notice them.

"Ah, Kurenai-sama, this must be Hyuga Hinata," He smiled at Hinata , "Hi I'm Iruka-sensei. How are you?"

"O-okay," she said somewhat in a low voice, her nervousness got the better of her. He turned back to the class, "Okay class, I want to introduce a new student," Hinata surveyed the room and saw that many of the student's didn't even look, "Her name is Hyuga Hinata…Please make her feel welcomed," Iruka finished pointing out a seat in the back for her to take. She walked as she noticed a blond head, laying on the table, sleeping away.

"Na.." her voice whispered as she sat down a few tables behind him by a kid wearing dark glasses. She would never forget his name.

"NARUTO!!" Iruka's voice filled the room.

"Huh?" Naruto lifted his head his vision filled with a fuming Iruka.

"Wake up you fool!!" Iruka yelled as the class began to fill with laughter. Hinata smiled, the love in her eyes all to obvious as she stared at the nonchalant Naruto. He was so cute!

* * *

From the time she had entered the room to now, he had been watching her. She didn't even noticed him…only noticing the clown that was Naruto. Even now, she was smiling just for Naruto. What was so special about him? Naruto was always getting yelled at, but not him…Sasuke was the best in the class. Always the best, just to try and get his father to notice him.

"Okay class, let's get back to the subject and review," Sasuke turned around to Iruka, who was immediately talking about what they had already learned. He was more determined now…determined to continue to be the best at everything. He was going to surpass his brother and earn his respect…show his father that he was also worth noticing…and of course to get Hinata to see him like she saw Naruto.

Hinata, it was such a pretty name. Her hair was past her shoulders, just like his mother's. Out of all in his family, his mother was the only one who saw him for who he was and hadn't pressured him to be like Itachi, (because now, for some odd reason, his family told him not to be like Itachi.) Hinata's eyes and his mother's eyes were total opposites in color, but he could only see the love in them. The love that his mother gave him and the love Hinata could give him (but right now her gaze was on Naruto.) This confused him as he thought about it more. He didn't get why all the girl's in the academy couldn't stop staring at him or drooling for him while disliking Naruto, and now that Hinata came, she didn't even notice him and just stared at Naruto. Maybe this was why he liked her more, because she was different.

* * *

The day ended and the first one out was Naruto followed by an agry Iruka. Hinata sat patiently as everyone rushed to the door to exit. She looked around as the room begin to diminish of students…all but a lot of girls were left. Then she noticed him. Sasuke sat waiting for everyone to leave as well, forgetting that he had a bunch of girls who always bothered him. He looked angry and irritated as the girls chattered about some dumb thing, then his mad gaze fell on Hinata…and she felt her blood rush to her feet…fear gripping her heart. He saw the fear in her eyes, and it all confused him. He didn't get why she feared him. He stood up, determined to find out why…but as soon as he stood up, the girls surrounded him covering his view. Before he could take a step to get past the barrier of girls, he noticed Hinata being led away by an adult. A lady with dark wavy hair.

"Move," he told the girls in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun, we should go get something to eat today…mom doesn't expect me to get home early,"

"He doesn't want to go with you Ino-pig," a pink haired girl said grabbing on to the blond who had offered Sasuke the idea to go and eat, in such a sweet voice.

"Shut it billboard-brow!" Ino responded in a total opposite voice she had used on Sasuke. She shook her arm, trying to get Sakura to let go. It had only been a few weeks ago that both of them found out they liked Sasuke, the same Sasuke…standing in front of them. They were the loudest and sharpest of the fan club, but that didn't stop Sasuke from getting away. No, he quickly made an escape as all the girls joined the bickering of who was to be with the young Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto ran to the playground…hoping to play with someone, but as soon as he arrived, the parent's grabbed their kids, shot him hateful glares, and walked away. He had never lost hope, but it always hurt being treated like this… He sat on the swing and swung for a bit…his chest filled with pain. He didn't get why they hated him so much. He stared towards the road…and noticed Sasuke. He had stopped and now stared back at him. Both just stared at each other for a few minutes. Naruto with a blank face, unsure of why Sasuke was looking at him. No one had ever noticed him, not unless he had done a prank…Or they wanted to tell him how much they hated him…but this, this was different… Then his heart melted… Sasuke was smiling. Smiling at him!!

Sasuke smiled at the blank face of Naruto. He found it funny how he looked…maybe this is why Hinata smiled at him so much. Because he was funny. He could see the happiness in Naruto's eyes, but he wouldn't move…paralyzed temporarily by the sudden show of recognition. He existed in Sasuke's eyes…like a normal kid. Sasuke kept walking as he noticed Naruto stay still. He begun to increase his pace, remembering that he still needed to stop by a couple of shops to buy some bandages and healing ointments for his mom.

"_Sasuke, look at you…you need to stop training so hard. Look at your hands! I barely have any bandages to treat them again," his mother had said putting a band-aid on his cheek then kissing it. It had been a few weeks after he had started the academy that he had been trying to learn the fire jutsu the Uchiha clan is noted for. His father had been proud of him that day, and had told him to not be like his brother._

He smiled, fond of the memory…that day his father wanted him to be…him!

* * *

It was dark before he knew it, the sun barely visible…sinking behind the horizon of the village. He walked through the Uchiha compound, looking around. 'That's weird, where's everyone?' He felt anxious to turn the corner where he had seen his aunt that morning. He let out a quick breath before he turned the dark and eerie corner, hoping to calm his nerves down…

For a moment, he was immobilized…as his mind registered the whole image. Blood on the walls and bodies on the floor…corpses. His body started shaking and he let out a scream. What's going on here? Tears build up in his eyes when he recognized the bodies of his Uncle and Aunt. Time seemed to slow down…then he broke into a run. He was scared…beyond scared.

"MOM!?MOM??" He yelled as he got to his house, opening the door. Tripping twice as he checked most of the house, before he got to the last room. One more room to check, his breathing was unsteady…a lump making itself present in his throat. He opened the door after a few seconds of fear.

"MOM?MOM?" In a matter of seconds he was on the floor shaking his mother…covered in blood. He let go, staring at all the blood…on his legs, arms…all around him. Tears were falling…running all to much. Then he looked up, a figure coming out of the shadows…

"nii-san?" Sasuke exhaled…fear momentarily freezing.

* * *

**A/N**: Ahh! We all know what happens…and what Itachi wants Sasuke to do…to live on and get stronger, so he can get revenge…blah, blah, blah…You know. Please tell me what you thought about it… I'm half way through chapter four… I'll make it a lot longer, but like I said…for now short ones help the fluency of the story to keep flowing in my head. Any questions… don't hesitate to ask!

Also If you are a HP fan, don't miss my story that I'm reposting! Much luv cause I'm crazy...hehe. **LOVE**


	4. Pain

**A/N**: Ooo yeah, how discouraging. Hahaha, oh well I can't complain it was my fault. I'm just starving. Anyways, it's taking a bit long for the plot to pick up, eh? I hope I don't bore you… I just think it's necessary to explain how things are happening, you know? Ah, I forgot to thank Shika's-Mountain-Dew, who added me as a fav. Story. So Thank you Shika's-Mountain-Dew. Also special thanks to winterkaguya, who reviewed. I appreciate it. Now everyone can review!! Title not intended for Pain (our beloved Akatsuki leader.. XP) Anywho, with no more further ado, here's chapter four.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. If it were I would not be writing fanfics.. Hehe. It belongs to the great mind of Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you.

* * *

**Naruto**: Teenage Suicide

**Chapter Four**: Pain

It was such a terrible tragedy…not being able to fall asleep at all. She wasn't sure why, but she just didn't **want** to sleep. She felt like she **couldn't** sleep. Was it the food that Kurenai-sensei gave her? Or was is just the mere thought of seeing Naruto almost everyday now? Maybe it was the thought that one day her father would accept her and be proud of her.

Sitting up, Hinata carefully pulled her pants on and slipped on a black shirt. She wanted to train now…she felt that she **needed** to train now.

Slowly and much to carefully, Hinata exited her room. In a quick ran she made the distance between the main branch house and her little body grow. Now, she passed the lower branch house, in quite the same quickness and quietness as she had when she left her room. In a short time, she was going through the forest…a bit afraid as the trees covered the moon's light…darkness surrounding her, giving her second thoughts…But 'No, Naruto won't give up…I won't give up,' She reassured herself and kept walking through the thick and dark forest.

A few minutes later, she found a clearing where the light of the moon shone in. It was like a circle or arena surrounded by trees, with one particular trunk in the light of the moon…just a few feet away from the shadows, it stood almost as tall as Hinata. She found the spot to be perfect as she walked towards the trunk and sat down besides it. Taking a scroll from her bag, she sighed…carefully opening the old scroll and holding it close to the light…reading the contents with all the details.

After a while of studying the scroll, Hinata looked up in thought. She then quickly rolled back the scroll and carefully put it back in her bag. She stood up, facing the trunk…trying to remember how her feet were suppose to be. She looked at her feet, feeling uncomfortable at first, then moved them trying to steady her stance…just like the scroll had shown. Then she bent her arms…one of her hands in front of her tiny chest. Her fingers straight in the form of Gentle fist…and she stood there for a moment, taking in breaths, before suddenly attacking the hard trunk.

It felt awkward at first, but after a few minutes she did it all to naturally, but as every minute passed…her hands complained more and more. She suddenly stopped, letting out a painful gasp as she bent down. She tried to steady her breathing, holding her hands close to her chest.

"Oww…" she exhaled looking at her hands. They were red and felt swollen…to swollen to close them tight in a fist, but she tried anyways…earning more audible pained filled gasps, "Aaahhoww," She breathed out as she closed her eyes, trying to avoid the tears to build up. She stood still, like that, for a few minutes before going through her bag in an excruciating attempt to find some healing cream and bandages for her wounds. After another few minutes of pain, she finally managed to get them bandaged and set to heal.

"Phew," she exhaled and dropped to her back…boy was she exhausted.

She laid there…eyes closed, the silence growing as the seconds passed…and she listened to her heart…beat…ba-dum, baddum…-rustles-. And her eyes shot open…wide with fear at the new sound…the pace of her heart increasing.

She sat up, the sound of the rustling leaves getting closer, 'It's probably just an animal,' she thought, trying to calm her heart down. The sound stopped, and unknowingly she held her breath. She squinted her eyes at the direction that the sound had come from…it was so hard to see…her eyes widen in fear again, there it was…the source of the sound. A figure stood still, her breath rapidly came out in rigid gasps…then they momentarily stopped as she recognized the pair of angry eyes staring back at her direction.

Her legs failed her…and her eyes betrayed her. She couldn't get up…couldn't move as he got closer, coming out of the shadows of the tall trees…into the moonlit space, the light showering his body. Bloodstained clothes, but his angry stare is what scared her the most. Her sobs were audible now, and she noticed his clenched fist tighten,

"Why??" He yelled and unexpectedly grabbed her by the collar of her dark shirt, "Why are you so scared of me?" he lowered his voice…breaking.

Her eyes were closed, she didn't know what to do…only being able to remember that day she had angered him and ran away from him…she thought maybe he was still mad…and she waited, just like she did with her father after being thrown to the ground…she waited for the hit, for the pain.

It took her a few minutes to figure it out…It wasn't her shaking…not anymore, and it wasn't her sobbing. Her body felt crushed, and she finally realized why…he was hugging her. He was shaking….crying…sobbing. It was Sasuke.

Her heart ached along with her body, and she couldn't bare it… Couldn't bear hearing the sound. Hearing him cry. Couldn't bear feeling his pain. She hugged him back, rubbing his back in hopes of reducing his trembling and shakes. It worked…he stopped.

He pulled back, holding onto her small wrist… His stare lost somewhere around her neck. She looked at him and words failed her, the fear of his presence still tainting her heart. It was not such a big fear that it would show on her face, but it was still there, clinging to her like glue. She disliked the feeling…wishing to get rid of it, but it was branded in her…branded by her father, reinforced by Neji and the Hyuga clan.

Her body was being pulled now, towards the dark shadows of the trees. Exhausted, her mind told her not to fight him, just to comply. Her instincts told her that he needed someone. She could not leave someone in pain.

He dropped to the trunk of the tree, pulling her weak body between his legs.

"Hug me," he spoke out in a dry almost horse voice. The voice sank into her head…and her arms encircled around his torso. Her head rested on his chest, while his head rested back against the trunk of the tree. A glazed look…void of emotions, staid on his face, obscuring his mangled mind.

Hinata could feel his hand going through her hair, the other holding hard onto her black shirt. Her eyelids dropped, covering her view. She became aware of the smell now…the blood drying out, but she didn't bother…Fatigue winning her body over and the feeling of being needed taking her into a deep slumber. He stopped his hand…

What was this strong feeling that was taking over his heart?

Hatred…yeah, he had felt it before, if only but minimal, feeling ashamed afterwards…But not now. Hatred filled his heart and he didn't feel ashamed at all. No, he needed it…Needed it to survive. He looked down…he also needed her.

His hand returned to run through her hair, it was so soft and she was so light. His head seemed to just calm down now that he was with her. Every so often she would shudder, but he didn't mind…as long as she was with him. Her presence made his pain diminish. It felt like being in the presence of his beloved mother. Tears escaped him again...

His eyes grew heavy, but he didn't want to close them…he didn't want to go back to his world. His hand went under her shirt…finding interest on her soft skin…that covered her bony body. He could count her ribs…it helped him stay awake….just running his fingers on her ribs. Tick…tock….minutes were dying...

Several figures suddenly appeared around them. Sasuke glared at their uniform…His heart beginning to burn with hate again, and in seconds one of them was now holding Hinata and backing away. They were fast.

"NO!!" Sasuke sat up at the sudden realization and one of the Anbu got close to him…trying to grab him, hold him. Why was this happening to him??

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" he tried to hit the Anbu, tried to break from the grip holding him away from Hinata, the Anbu holding her quickly leaving.

"You need to calm down," the Anbu in front of him said, a bit taken aback by the child's words.

"FUCK NO! GIVE HER BACK! ST-" blackness took over his vision.

* * *

Kurenai stood by Hinata's hospital bed…waiting for her father. They had just been informed about the Uchiha massacre…only two Uchiha left, Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke being a survivor, while Itachi the murderer. She felt sympathetic for the kid, but what was he doing with Hinata? Was he going to turn out a psychotic killer like his older brother?

It bothered her so much…just thinking about it. Maybe Sasuke was responsible for Hinata's condition. The bruises she had noticed on the small girl, the malnutrition. Maybe he was to blame.

Hiashi arrived, no emotion on his face,"This isn't the first time she's been out in the forest," he said to Kurenai, hoping she would leave. Her suspicions on Sasuke increased.

"Did she ever returned home…hurt?" Hiashi stared at her…He didn't trust this woman. What was she trying to do….snooping in his business. What was she trying to get at?

"I haven't notice anything like that… Only that for some odd reason, she's not eating much," Now there was a big lie for you… A Byakugan holder, barely noticing his daughter's condition and well being? But Kurenai figured that it was due to his lack of interest on his older daughter….her suspicions staid on Sasuke, now that she knew he had been caught with her and that it wasn't the only time she had been in that forest.

Hiashi looked at his daughter, and begun to see the resemblance… the resemblance to _her_ mother…to his love…his wife that was taken away by _her_ birth.

* * *

Sasuke sat still…clenching his fist, after all, that was all he could do now.

The Hokage entered the room,

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sasuke looked to a side. Sarutobi could see the anger in Sasuke's eyes build up.

"You can stay he-"

"I rather return to the Uchiha Compound. I can live on my own," Sasuke surprisingly said in an adult tone.

"I can understand that you would want to go back, bu-"

"I can do it. I'm fine," Sasuke stared at the old man. He looked pissed yet so determined.

"About Hyuga Hin-" Sarotubi intended on switching the subject,

"It doesn't matter… It was just a reaction to what had happened. I'm fine now and I won't see her again," , but Sasuke didn't seem to want to talk about anything. Sarotubi didn't want him to stop seeing the girl, but only wanted to find out more of what had happened. He decided just to drop the whole conversation,

"Alright then, you'll have to stay here while they clean up… We'll have a funeral for them tomorrow," He didn't feel like that was the proper thing to say, but he wasn't all that good with kids…. And he left.

* * *

Naruto sat impatiently, the room filling up with noisy students. None of them would look at him or seat to near the blond anxious kid. But Naruto didn't care today, he was just anticipating the arrival of this moment. Anticipating to see the boy that had noticed him. It was odd that he wasn't the first student today, but Naruto wouldn't give up hope. He wanted to see Sasuke.

Iruka came in…looking a bit sad. Naruto had a bad feeling as Iruka hushed the class. He told them about the tragedy that had occurred last night to the Uchiha clan. The tragedy that had been told to him this morning before class. A funeral was going to be held tomorrow at 3 p.m. But the kids in front of him didn't pay much attention… It was nothing concerning them, just the fact that they were going to be dismissed early tomorrow.

Naruto sat there…unable to comprehend at first. Sasuke, was he dead? Did everyone really die after noticing him? Was he suppose to have no one?? Was it his fault that they had died?? He needed to run…. Run away.

"Naruto wait!" Iruka yelled as Naruto ran for the door. He followed the young kid.

Naruto was stopped by Iruka…

"Naruto, why are you leaving?"

"Is Sasuke dead?" He barely said it…afraid that he had lost the first person he could call friend. Iruka stared at Naruto for a minute, he looked so empty… as if starving.

"No Naruto, he's alive," Iruka responded and saw the hope return into his eyes. At first Iruka hated Naruto, he was responsible for his parent's death. But now, after talking with the Hokage… this small hoping child was winning over his heart.

"You have to be respectful though, this is a tough time for Sasuke, please don't make it worse," Naruto stared at him… soaking in the words.

"Okay," he responded.

* * *

The village was dressed in black. Everyone being connected to the prestigious clan one way or another. They had been, after all, the Police Department of Konoha. The winds blew ominous gray clouds and silence took over the village.

Sasuke stood by the Hokage, as he gave a speech about the choices a Ninja would have…Sasuke's gaze was set in the direction of his compound. He wanted everyone to know that he was okay. His fist clenched as he vowed his revenge in front of the hundred of caskets.

Hinata stood by an emotionless and bored Hanabi. She looked down, understanding why Sasuke had been so sad. Her heart filled with guilt…why couldn't she have helped him? It always taunted her, seeing someone sad.

Naruto stood by Iruka…not sure of how to act. In his eyes, Sasuke was just like him now… Parentless, alone…

"_Poor boy, it must be devastating_,"

"_He's strong…He'll get through this_,"

"_We should help him out_,"

The Villagers begun to speak as the Hokage finished his speech. Alone, and yet loved…Loved by the village. He looked at Sasuke, he looked so cold and yet people accepted him. Naruto was glad for Sasuke, he was still accepted and loved by the village, but where did that leave him? He can't have friends or misery will befall on them…so what can he do? How can he be accepted and loved?

'I wanna be like you Sasuke,' People began to leave…bowing to the strong boy in respectful ways…letting him now that he was welcomed. 'I wanna be stronger than you Sasuke,' When people passed Naruto their faces transformed to scowls and glares… hate radiating off their body and wanting to strangle the small child. 'I wont give up…'

* * *

The heavens were crying… crying with her. She tried to keep the tears in, but she could only take so much…

It was past midnight, thundering as the rain soaked all that it could. He hadn't hit her… hadn't touched her pale skin at all. He didn't even say a mean word.

**-BANG-**

The door flew open and she sat up, her heart beating against her chest, wanting to escape. Never had he glared at her like that… No, never.

"Aahh!" she grabbed his arm, trying to take it off her hair, "Father, plea-" a strong slap to the face. She should of known better…never to talk when his father would hit her. But never had she felt so much hate… never so much hate from her beloved father.

"DON'T THINK I WOULD FORGET!" He had always hidden his emotions, never had he let them show on his face…But tonight his face contorted into pure hatred and anger.

Her heart broke… Broke into a million painful pieces. A punch, a slap, a hit… Wounding words. She cried…then a broken bone and pain filled her arm. A kick, a kick…a broken rib. No more, no more.

"Stop!"

She could barely hear it, but there was someone crying. No, not for her… Crying in pain, just like her. Then the crying stopped, just like her.

Darkness, so much darkness…And she wept, she could only take so much.

* * *

He noticed, everyone was staring…they stared as he walked down the street. Stared as they came into the class. Whispering, always whispering.

"_Did you hear? The whole Uchiha clan was killed_,"

Morons, that's why there was such a big ass funeral. He clenched his fist. Then there were the fan girls, giving him such pathetic looks as they stood at bay…not knowing what else to do or say.

Class begun.

It was still raining…pouring as the time for break arrived. Iruka let them free to roam the halls as he was pulled aside by another chunin. Everyone left and Sasuke just sat there and waited for class to resume.

Everyone whined as Iruka yelled for everyone to return.

Sasuke noticed, noticed that she wasn't here. It made his nerves tingle with anxiety. He wanted to see her…needed to see her.

The door swung open, interrupting Iruka as everyone turned their attention to the soaked child entering the room.

"Naruto! What happened?" Iruka asked, surprised at Naruto's condition. A few gasps, then whispers were heard around the class. Disgusted stares. Naruto took a deep breath,

"Some angry people surrounded me on my way to school and I tried to get away but they were really fast, then finally this Anbu ninja came to help and then I tried to run to school but the Oldman stopped me and took me to the hospital. I tried several times to get away but he didn't let me go saying 'you need a hospital' and as we were entering I finally got away cause I didn't want to miss class today!" He rambled out, running out of air. He noticed Sasuke looking at him…Naruto smiled, he wanted to see him today, wanted to tell him that he wanted to be stronger than him. Wanted to see him smile again… wanted so much.

"Naruto, we've got to take you back, you're bleeding.."

"But Iruka-sensei," Naruto whined… he needed to talk to Sasuke.

"There you are Naruto," An uniformed guy with a white animal mask grabbed Naruto, "Sorry for the interruption Iruka," and with that, Naruto was taken away.

Sasuke turned back to looking outside, 'what a little fool. Getting himself beat up and then smiling about it,' The rain was persistent today.

* * *

Neji left the Academy and headed towards the hospital. No, he wasn't concerned for her. He was sent by Hiashi, and no, Hiashi wasn't all that concerned for her either…but someone needed to be there. Oh how he hated her. She had caused another life, a branch member who had heard the cries and breaks. A branch member that had decided to help. Who witnessed Hiashi's rampage. Who became a victim. Who was blamed for Hinata's injuries when she was taken to the hospital by the Hyuga council. Who, now, was dead.

He entered the room and there she was, looking fragile again…as she beautifully slept. How could she have evaded death so many times?

She looked so pale, her dark blue hair sprawled around her head… It was so soft. So beautiful and delicate, just like her. His grip tighten around her hair, mixed feelings returning,

"I hate you," he whispered relaxing his hand then running his fingers through her hair, his other hand lightly caressing her bruised cheek. 'I hate you,' her calmed expression changed…she looked pained. Neji let go… His hand released her neck, shaking as he backed away…against the wall as she coughed for air. He stared as her expression returned to somewhat peaceful.

Damn her… She should of died… like everyone else. It would be so much easier.

* * *

**THEFREAKINGENDWOOP**

**A/N**: Yo! I really hope you liked it. Anyone know where Sasuke lives? Please review. Everyone can review now...Chapter five has been started. -dances- OO oh, I'm crazy... hehe...also check my profile!


	5. Black Hole Sun

**A/N**: Hello. First of all, I want to apologize for the delay. I was seriously planning on putting this up a week ago, but where I went to, I couldn't accesses this site… so I had to wait until I was out. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews and views. I appreciate it and they keep me going (so please don't stop XO). So without further ado, here's chapter five.

**Disclaimer**: I **don't** own Naruto…because if I did I would soon be thrown in jail. The owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. So Love you, :)

* * *

**Naruto**: Teenage Suicide

**Chapter Five**: Black Hole Sun

What was this feeling? This void?… _Don't give up_.

Her eyes fluttered open… a white ceiling. Where was she? Why was she here?

Hinata stared at the ceiling then down to the right wall out the window, a gray sky.

The sky looked dead. Her head hurt. She moved her arms to hold her head, but they stopped and she stared at them. White bandages…

That's right, she had been training. Then?

That boy…Sasuke, showed up. Then?

She woke up in the hospital…much like right now. Then?

She was taken home, her dad had ignored her, there was the funeral, she returned home, got ready for the Academy…then she went to bed…fell asleep, no! Not sleep…Her heart ached at the sudden memory. That's right, she had been beaten by her father. The pain increased…her arms hurting along with her bones, her torso, her legs…She closed her eyes…Her heart. He hated her…

* * *

**-ONE WEEK LATER-**

The return home seemed unwanted, but also necessary. The Hyuga Council being big on tradition and wanting to keep the first born as the heir, so they needed Hinata to return home. No, no second born would take the title as head of the clan, especially now…with the friction and tension running so high between the two house holds and still rising.

Stares, what were the stares for? What had she done? Why was the lower branch glaring at her so much? Why did everyone looked at her so disgustingly?

Neji closed her door and she stood staring at her room. Life was so lonely at the estate. No one to speak to…no one to be friends with. No one to care…It was just hate and bitter coldness. Her hands moved, preparing the healing cream…just like Neji had done. It seemed so long ago, but she remembered. It was difficult, considering her arm was still bandaged up, but most of her wounds were healed.

Day turned to dawn and she sat filling up little containers with the healing cream. No one had come, not even food had been delivered. She had spent the whole day in her room…by herself. Hinata stared at her clock. 9:37...then she looked at her bed putting a hand over her stomach…she was hungry. A look to the door…Starving, and she missed the hospital food.

Her stare dropped to the floor…standing up and then laying on her bed. Silence, there was so much silence…and loneliness. 1:58.… It hurt. Her heart ached… 3:31 and then there's her stomach again. Followed by silent tears…then a dark dream.

The door swung open and Hinata immediately curled into a tight fetal position.

"There's a lady waiting for you," Hanabi's voice called into the room. Hinata uncurled and sat up, staring at her small sister. A mean stare glancing back at Hinata. It hurt her not to have Hanabi's love. A sneer came from Hanabi, as if she knew what Hinata was feeling.

"Better hurry up, unless you want father to be mad," No, she didn't want anyone to get mad. She just wanted harmony. Hinata quickly stood up, her vision blurring and her mind spinning. Down she went,

"Pathetic and weak. You can't even stand up," Hanabi crossed her arms staring at her with superiority. Hinata breathed in and stood up again. She grabbed her jacket and whatever else she needed and walked out the door. Hanabi had exited already following her cousin before he left for the Academy as well.

"Oh Nii-san," she called to him in a devious voice.

Hinata saw Kurenai waiting by the gate and she walked faster.

"I'm s-sorry Kurenai-se-sensei," Hinata bowed, out of breath.

"It's alright. Let's go," Kurenai stared back at the Hyuga's main house where Hanabi stood glaring at them.

"Is everything okay Hinata-chan?" her heart skipped a beat…chan?

"H-Hai," Hinata responded.

"Let's go get something to eat," Kurenai turned a corner towards her favorite ramen bar. Hinata stared at her sensei…but what about the Academy and catching up? But she didn't ask out loud…remembering the void in her stomach.

"Eat," Kurenai insisted as she looked at Hinata just stare at the bowl in front of her. Hinata raised the chopsticks and begun to eat bits, "You need to eat more Hinata-chan… Okay?"

"H-hai," the same respond as before. Hinata looked at the ramen…why did she still feel so empty inside?

* * *

Sasuke sat down, just like the past week. A mundane routine that he and everyone had grown accustomed to. Hate growing in what was left of his heart… Insanity just around the corner. Determination for revenge in his every thought. He sat down…growing cold.

And just like that, everyone remained at bay, not whispering anymore…but having such dumb conversations. Then following the routine… Naruto came in…either being a hyperactive dobe with a prank up his sleeve or a sleepy dobe with nothing but yawns with slitted eyes and drool down his mouth. Today Naruto yawned as he moved with eyes closed and mouth opened.

Sasuke watched him… What was wrong with him? Why was he such a fool? Naïve…

He watched him, trying to figure out why Naruto always looked at him. The past week Naruto had stared at him more than usual, like a hungry dog…wanting something. It bothered him, it bothered him that Naruto was the only one that didn't give him pity and sad stares. So why? Why did Naruto stare at him so much?

"You're in the wrong seat," Sasuke said…his voice sounded low, void of childhood…just a dark sound…accompanied with a mean glare to scare him off. But Naruto didn't notice the glare…and just turned to face him, eyes still closed…Yawn transforming into a toothy smile.

His blood rushed to the floor and Sasuke turned to the other side…Shocked. A smile…for him? But why? All he got was pity…sadness…but a smile? A happy smile?

"Hey dumb kid," Naruto turned around, smile fading and confusion reigning.

"Me?" he pointed at himself.

"Yeah you!" The glares intensified as Naruto watched the group of girls cross their arms. What had he done?

"You can't sit there," one of the girls in the group said. A heartache, he wanted to talk to Sasuke.

"Leave him alone," and his heart pulsed with life…everyone stood in shock while staring at Sasuke's back.

Naruto was overwhelmed…he couldn't register it all. Someone had defended him. **Sasuke** had defended him! Sasuke didn't mind his presence…a smile, warmth in his heart. A friend…an equal.

Naruto opened his mouth…

"Alright class. Sit down!" Iruka yelled as he came in followed by Mizuki, "today we're going to train outside,"

"Yay!" the class yelled, "We'll start with shuriken target practice," Iruka continued. Naruto felt his nerves tingled, 'yes, a chance to show everyone how good I am,' he looked at Sasuke, 'he'll see and ask me to train with him,' Naruto smiled as everyone stood up and followed the teachers.

* * *

**-COMING BACK FROM LUNCH-**

The halls were big, leaving more room for the tiny Hinata and her growing anxiety. She walked alone, Kurenai being pulled aside by a guy smoking cigarettes. She had told her sensei that she would be fine, but now her anxiety was winning over her body…and her memory was failing to remind her where the room to her class was.

A door opened and she froze, watching as a boy walked out and closed the door behind him. Her body trembled as he noticed her.

He looked surprised…astonished and in disbelief. It couldn't be…it felt just like finding a shinning angel. After a week in a world of darkness and suffering…there, in front of him, stood his light. It felt all to good, and he got closer. She looked all to good as she tensed while the proximity got smaller.

His arm moved and she closed her eyes,

"What happened?" he held her hand…what a weird feeling. Her eyes opened in shock, soft lips pressed against her cheek. He liked this feeling, just like the first time, warm and fussy in his chest. He needed her…He hated the darkness and she was light…his heart ached for her. A strong hug and it crushed her heart.

He needed this…She wanted to help him feel better, tell him that it would be okay. She wanted harmony and peace.

She needed this…her heart yearned to be needed. Someone who would care… She returned the hug. Her heart wanted to belong. She was pulled back.

She looked to cute, with her eyes wide, staring blankly at him…wanting to help.

"NARUTO!"

Her gaze immediately turned to the door, arms folding close to her chest and her heart fluttering with excitement. His gaze dropped to her mouth, a small smile appearing at the sound of the dobe. He let go of her shoulders... wishing he was the cause of that smile…but he wasn't and he walked to her side.

"I need to go too!" the door slid open, Hinata's vision was covered by a smirking Naruto. He closed the door and saw both classmates. Her heart was attacking her chest, he was noticing her.

"Huh…hi," he smiled at the petite girl before quickly looking at Sasuke.

"…" Hinata could only hear her breath…she wanted to say something, but her mouth was dry.

"Umm.." Naruto stared at the girl as she said nothing then back at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke," Sasuke turned to see Naruto…finding difficulty not to glare at the twerp that Hinata liked.

"I'm going to be stronger than you!" Yeah, that sounded right. A sudden smirk appeared in Sasuke's lips. Naruto's heart fluttered in confusion. What did it mean?

"Don't make me laugh. You couldn't even hit all the target's in shuriken practice so don't waste your time and give up," Naruto frowned…he didn't like the respond, and why was Sasuke glaring at him? Anger began to rise in him…

"I'm not giving up! I'm going to earn everyone's respect and I'll be stronger than you! Believe it!" Naruto yelled and Hinata watched… 'won't give up,'

"Don't be a fool. You can't beat me, I'm from the Uchiha clan and we're one of the strongest ninja's in the world. You, you're just a lonely little fool," Sasuke watched as Naruto's spirits diminished at his every word.

"..stop.." just above a whisper but only Sasuke heard her. There was sadness in her eyes.

Naruto clenched his fist harder, "I don't care if you think I'm a fool… I will beat you,"

The door opened again.

"Naruto! Oh, Hinata… I was wondering where you were," Iruka said coming out of the room.

* * *

Naruto sat, squirming… anger still present in his blood stream. He recalled what he had said to Sasuke and it still pissed him off, he was pissed at how Sasuke had reacted. A mean dare. He glanced to his left and there sat Sasuke, a dark glow in his eye. He wanted to be friends with him… but after what he had said… he also wanted to beat him. Show him that he was wrong…that he didn't need to come from a clan to succeed, 'I'll prove you wrong….I'll beat you,' he looked down…hands still shacking. It irritated him so much.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes glancing at him from time to time. It sparked a fire in him, seeing Naruto so determined. 'Just like I use to be…naïve,'

Naïve, naïve…he found it amusing to watch Naruto shake.

Hinata glanced at the clock then back at Naruto's head. She could see him shaking…

'Naruto,' her fingers battled in front of her. He had stood up to Sasuke… and Sasuke, why had he been so mean? He had reminded her of the Hyuga clan, always thinking that they are better. She frowned as her gaze fell on Sasuke.

"Ahh! Screw this!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and ran for the window.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled as he watched Naruto jump out and land on a tree, disappearing from view.

"YEAH!" a boy with red markings on his cheek suddenly yelled and followed out the window too.

"KIBA!!" Iruka said jumping out the window after the other boy.

"Hahaha, let's get out of here Shikamaru," a chubby boy said running for the door. The class diminished seeing as the teacher was not there to stop them. Hinata sat there, wanting to leave yet wanting to stay. Mizuki came in and stopped the rest of the kids from leaving. A few minutes later Iruka came in with Kiba and Chouji at hand…Shikamaru just followed them.

Class resumed after a speech about 'trying that again and they would be in big trouble.' Hinata sat staring out the window, wondering where Naruto was. The void in her was now absent after seeing Naruto. She smiled, 'he'll be okay,'

* * *

**A/N**: Thank You for reading. Don't forget to review. I'm working on Chapter six. I really hope you liked and Oh I also don't own the title of this chapter… LOL. I love you. Any questions don't hesitate!

**Special Thank Yous**: HeartBrokenHinata, Mello's-Dark-Chocolate, and KakeruTenshi


	6. Back

**A/N**: How Ironic…lol that I'm back with a chapter called Back. Anyways… I apologize again. I just started a job which caused me a block in my **efin **mind. So I deeply apologize and hope you can forgive me. Umm a few notes: I'm sure you can figure out the difference between a flashback and present time…but just in case _flashback is in italics_. Also, I didn't know what the name of Hinata's mom was…so I got it from the song called… "Tomoko". If you don't like the name and have a better one, tell me so and I might switch it. Let's see, Let's see… I did this at night, so any mistakes that bother you…tell me so. Ehm, I know I'm forgetting something, but any who. Here's chapter six… Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Naruto…in any case I think I'm owned by Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto though.

* * *

**Naruto**: Teenage Suicide

**Chapter Six**: Back

Naruto fell down on his butt, exhausted…breathing hard. His arms felt weird, as if tiny little bugs were rapidly crawling inside of them. He brought his knees close to his chest, hoping to calm them down from that same feeling…and as he sat there, all he could do was… glare.

**Glare** at a particular tree not but a mile in front of him… **Glare** at a rather bad drawing of Sasuke pinned up to that particular tree. **Glare** at the few shuriken stuck to that rather bad drawing…while more laid around the trunk of that tree, as if mocking him.

'_Give up_,' and his current frown deepened. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't he hit the targets? Why couldn't he do it just like Sasuke had done it? What was so different??

_'You're just a lonely little fool!'_ Chest aching as he remembered Sasuke's words, he stood up… Closing his eyes to prevent the tears from escaping.

Lonely…Lonely… He was always lonely, even the old man wasn't present in his life.

"ARGHH!" an agony filled scream, then Naruto took off running. He didn't understand the world, but he wasn't going to give up. No! Something told him not to give up, to keep trying…Keep going. It was going to be okay…

* * *

Sasuke looked out the window, the sky was darkening…Ambushed by ominous clouds.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. I'll see everyone tomorrow," Iruka said turning to see most of the class already running for the door. He followed, exiting the room with a wave of exited wannabe ninjas.

Her heart was pounding, watching him stand up as soon as the sensei had left the room. A glance at her and she felt her world shake…that fear was growing.

"Hinata-chan?" Kurenai peeked into the room, kids running around the red-eyed beauty. Sasuke noticed the intent look from Kurenai and he quickly turned his gaze out the window, suspicious.

He was skeptic of that woman…had the Hokage sent her to make sure that he was kept away from Hinata? But why?

A final look at the small Uchiha and they left… Hinata behind her sensei.

Sasuke grabbed his bag, his head suddenly throbbing and his chest aching again, as if reminding him of what was to come.

* * *

The thunder could only imitate the anger he felt inside. Neji paced back and forth the training room. _She_ was ruining her! Hinata didn't deserve to smile…she didn't deserve to be happy, not after his father's death. It was her damn fault and all she deserved was to suffer, to carry the weight of Hizashi's death…to carry the same pain Neji felt. The same agony of being alone.

A sudden punch to the wall…No! She deserved more pain, much more. It was not fair, to see her smile… Kurenai was ruining her!

"It's not fair!" He stopped, hearing Hanabi's voice echoing his thoughts. Neji got closer to the door, hearing slams outside the room, "It's all your fault!" Another slam then silence. He quickly opened the door, only finding Hanabi with her Byakugan activated.

He didn't need the Byakugan to see her small figure running away into the forest. No, he didn't need the Byakugan to know what had happened between the sisters.

"Nii-san?" Hanabi deactivated her Byakugan. Thunder quickly crossing the sky, a sudden thought forming in his mind. She had ran away… she was gone!

"Nii-san?"

He needed to inform Hiashi now. He needed to tell Hiashi about Hinata's disobedience. He needed to, in order to go back…so everything will go back like before. She'll suffer, like before… and she won't smile, anymore.

"Nii-san?" Hanabi stared at the pensive Neji and suddenly felt a chill run down her spine.

"Move," and she stepped aside… sad to see him walk away from her.

* * *

The room was dark… a tiny candle beaming what it could, lightning occasionally detailing the room. Neji stood at the frame of the door, relishing in his plan. And there _he_ was, against a wall… drinking away… all alone. How sad he looked, slightly talking to the alcohol.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji slightly bowed before looking at the man he hated. Hiashi didn't respond, he didn't look up…still mesmerized by the small glass in his hand, "It's about lady Hinata," and the glass broke.

* * *

_She ran away… ran from **him**. The man she had once loved, now she ran from the man she feared._

_Though not the greatest at showing emotion, he had cared for her. Given her shelter, defended her. She returned the gratitude… smiled and befriended him, but it wasn't enough… He was turning cold._

_His father's death took a toll on him and he became violent… and obsessed. At first she tried to help him, like he had helped her… but he was slipping away. Drinking to soothe the pressure from the council and their demands. She knew that being head of the clan was hard, but it was destroying him…and her._

_Meeting after meeting, the council noticed his demise. '**A Heir**!' they demanded along with another compromise._

_In the brink of insanity, he asked the one he obsessed about for a heir…but she refused, feeling so far away from him._

_There had always been boundaries, they had always been friends… but he had pushed her away… and she wanted to leave. She didn't want to bear his child, she didn't want to stay with him, but he wouldn't let her go._

_It had been a painful night…filled with tears and a broken heart. Ending with a torn up mind and hate…growing, growing along with a heir conceived from rape._

_She staid quiet…slowly dying in her hate. He hadn't touched her since… as if feeling guilty. She grew, time passed… a quiet angel, he loved so much._

_Then during her last months of pregnancy she became desperate…thinking only of her baby, she wanted to escape again, but attempts were futile and only ended up in angering him. Pushing him further into the edge.  
_

_He'd apologize…he would always apologize, but she just wanted to get away. Frighten for her child… and what was to come._

_One night she ran away, ran while he was at a meeting. It angered him so much and everyone just looked at him. He ran after her. Caught up to her…_

_"Why? Why do you insist on running away? Don't you love me?"_

_"No! Get away!" She screamed, hugging her round belly._

_"I'm sorry," He got close and she tried to run, but a strong hand held her back, "stop it!" he yelled at her. Tears, she couldn't help it._

_"You're a monster! I hate y-" and there was a slap._

_"Hiashi,"_

_"Stay out of this Hizashi!" he yelled back at his brother._

_"I can't allow you to hurt her," Hizashi continued. A quick look at his brother and Hizashi fell to the floor, screaming._

_"Hiashi don't!" she hated to see people in pain, but Hiashi didn't listen and pushed her to the floor._

_Her world was blurring… the baby, the baby was coming!_

_"Hiashi!!" She screamed, tears continuing to wash her face. She heard people screaming, and someone holding her hand… but the pain was overwhelming. It hurt to much. She couldn't hold on…not anymore._

_"Tomoko! Tomoko!" and she was gone._

_"Hiashi don't!" but Hizashi couldn't stop his brother from shaking her._

_"Tomoko! I'm sorry…I'm sorry. Come back… comeback!"_

_"Hiashi…" The baby begun to cry._

_"It's her fault… it's her fault!"_

_"Take the baby away," a servant took the crying baby back to the house._

_"Give her back! Give Tomoko back to me!"_

_"Hiashi," his head hurt… his head… it was throbbing._

* * *

"Hiashi-sama!" his eyes widen at the sudden image in front of him. Neji's eyes were wide in horror and his face turning purple. He was lacking air…and Hiashi let him go…realizing what he had done… watching Neji scramble away with eyes full of hatred. Hiashi looked around… the councilman quietly staring at their lord.

"Get out," his voice rapidly yelled. Everyone immediately left.

Neji hurried back to the branch house…his veins burning with hatred. That man, he could of killed him. He could've killed him so easily. His breathing calmed down…remembering the name Hiashi kept repeating.

"Tomoko," he turned back.

* * *

Sasuke took off in a run…something told him to go back. That it was a lie, that they weren't dead. He stopped, staring at them. His Aunt happily waving at him, his Uncle smiling… and Sasuke's own smile grew. It was a lie! They were alive!

Lightning flashed across the sky, erasing them. Sasuke blinked… his smile fading. No, this wasn't true…and he ran towards his house, remembering his brother…the rain trying to erase him…

He entered, taking his shoes off and walking through the hall…passing his father. It was a lie. He knew they were there… He stared at the spot where he had found his parents, holding hard onto the door. It was all a lie.

-Crash-

Someone was in the kitchen! And his heart raced as he scrambled to open the door…to see his mom! He knew it was a lie… it was just a… cat and his tears suddenly burst. _It was a lie_… and he turned around in a run… running away from the house he had once called home.

Running away from the truth…from the pain. Branches hitting him as if trying to get him to stop. He kept running through the forest…lighting flashed and he stopped at a clearing.

She was an angel, appearing to heal his pain. Sasuke approached the slouching figure, her hair matted to her head. Small sobs and she turned around…her eyes growing wide as lightning detailed his face.

"Don't be scared," his mind was calming down now, and he bent down in front of her, "I won't hurt you…just stay with me…Hinata…and I won't hurt you…or Naruto," and her gaze fell to the floor, "please," he sounded so hurt…

The rain kept pounding down as she reached for his hand. They staid quiet and he laid his head on her lap…watching her… Contrary to what his mother had told him...she, unlike other people, looked so pretty when she cried.

* * *

**A/N**: The end…for now…Dun Dun Dun… Um… I hope you liked. I had to do the flashback of Hinata's origins…I guess is what I'll call it. I didn't see the episode where Sasuke goes back to the Uchiha compound...So I hope I did okay in that part. Ohm, I'd like to thank the reviewer **DieEierVonSatanSatanBalls** (that's a mouthfull..lolXP) yeah, **thanks**! Don't forget to review to tell me what you thought…and thanks to everyone! Hope you enjoyed. **Much love. ELD**


	7. Burn and Break

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed. I appreciate it. I've been having this damn mental blocks (and I hate it -.-.) I really don't know how I updated last time and how I'm updating today… I can only thank for the motivation, I guess. Umm… It's just continuing from the last chapter, just a few hours later. Any questions, comments, or dislikes… don't hesitate to tell me.

**Disclaimer**: I **don't** own what Masashi Kishimoto owns, that includes Naruto and a nice pen. Hahaha. :I I wish I had a nice pen…

* * *

**Naruto**: Teenage Suicide

**Chapter Seven**: Burn and Break

It was still dark, the rain now calmly falling… thunder occasionally roaring, but none of that phased her.

Hinata stood, soaked to the bone, at the edge of the forest…staring. Staring at the house in front of her small body. Dreading…Fearing her return…to that place she called… home.

It looked so calm from the outside. It seemed so nice…almost perfect, but it was all a lie. It was her hell and she dropped her head as tears escaped her. Fear told her to run… to get away from that place…but she only stood still, crying as silently as she could. Knowing what would happen once she went through the door.

The rain began to stop…emitting only silence, such a dreary silence. She disappeared, heading quickly towards her doom.

* * *

Neji had watched her… studying her every move. How she stood, shook and cried. She was scared… petrified to return…and he could not blame her. As much as he wanted to, he could not blame her at all. His hand silently touched his neck as he deactivated his byakugun. Hiashi was to blame…Hiashi was the cause of it all.

Neji let out a sigh, listening to the rain stop…hearing but only small quick steps. His fist tightened, what was wrong with him? Why was he so concerned? She didn't matter to him…no, she didn't. So why couldn't he go to sleep? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He just wanted revenge, that's what he wanted…revenge…

He heard the door close and Neji let out another breath. He needed rest… and he stood up, momentarily getting caught in the silence… Just silence… She was so quiet…

In just a second, he felt his blood rush to the floor. His eyes widen in horror.

* * *

Hinata fell back, watching the flames grow. They were beautiful… just like he had showed her. Growing, consuming whatever they touched. Warming the room all to fast, but she didn't notice the heat… She was all to mesmerized by the dancing of the flames. Orange eating, reddish growing…vanishing all that was.

Then there was the smoke, rapidly building up. Dancing impart with the flames, polluting the air…as if relieving it off it's job. Her head felt light and pictures fell… What had she done? Her heartbeat pumped faster.

"No!" She tried to stand up… "Mom," The pictures turned to ash… "No," Tears fell, the heat trying hard to evaporate them in sight, "Wait, No.. Stop!" She screamed at the flames as she tried to extinguish them. What had she done?

She had betrayed them… She had betrayed her family and she felt ashamed. The guilt was growing…

The door fell and she wanted to hide…he would hate her for this… he would hate her.

"Hinata!" She jumped through the fire…through the bathroom door. She needed to hide, she had betrayed everyone and the shame was to much.

"Hinata!" She bent down in the tub, crying. What had she done? Please, don't let him find her!

"Hinata?" her eyes were empty and it scared him. He momentarily shook her, but time didn't allow more, the flames were growing. He looked down at her before quickly scooping Hinata up and jumping out for safety.

It took minutes to stop the fire from spreading, an hour in total to stop the fire…then the talking began.

"What happen?"

"The flames were started with a jutsu,"

"A beginner's jutsu, but a fire jutsu nonetheless,"

"Then it must have been an outsider,"

"Itachi,"

"He would of used a stronger jutsu,"

"Why did it start in Lady Hinata's room?"

"Maybe trying to get rid of our heir?"

"He must have been skillful to evade the guards,"

"It must have been him, that's their signature jutsu,"

"How about the younger one?"

"I don't think he's capable of such a jutsu,"

Hanabi left the council's babbling and walked towards Neji and Hinata. Hinata sat on the floor, eyes wide open in despair but no words. Neji bent down in front of her looking for any signs of a respond. No recognition and it burned his pride.

"What happen?" Hanabi asked looking rather unpleased.

"I don't know," Neji responded glancing at Hanabi then looking back at Hinata.

"You saved her??" It was more of a why question…and Neji sighed. He wondered who had filled Hanabi's head to hate Hinata.

"It's my job," Neji replied.

"Neji take her to the guest room and stay with her," an elder announced coming from the bunch of babbling councilman.

"Hai," and he lifted her on his arms again. Hanabi could only stare at her older sister…

* * *

He laid her on the bed carefully…staring at her hair. It was burnt up to her shoulders, half of it gone with the fire…and all he could do was but wonder. He looked down at her arms, they were red and scraped up, with burnt fingers.

"Stupid," he sighed walking towards the bathroom and getting some cream to bandage her wounds. He hated her, he hated her…so why did he save her?

He bandaged her arms first then down to her feet, carefully folding her pants up. He then cleaned her face, putting small band aids on the small cuts and scrapes… and through all of it, she sat still…like a forgotten doll.

It pissed him off to see her like this… to see her so lifeless...so broken.

"Damn it Hinata!" He slammed her against the headboard of the bed, "What happened?" and his heartbeat increased with her respond. Her eyes were filled with sadness and they momentarily stared into his soul, but her gaze lowered to his neck.

"Nii-san," she whispered her hand slowly touching his neck. He froze, the bandages from her fingers rough on his neck. It was so alienating to him…but it was her touch nonetheless,

"I'm sorry," she said tears escaping her, her hand on his chest.

It angered him…seeing her care for him. Why did she still care? It was not fair… why did she make it so hard? He slapped her hand away, anger evident on his face.

"Don't be," he hated her…he hated her…

He became a blur, walking towards the bathroom once again…She didn't mean to hurt anyone… She didn't want anyone to suffer…and her tears could not ease the pain.

He came back with scissors on his hand,

"Turn around," he commanded and she did as she was told, still crying. He pulled on her hair, watching her shoulders silently shake…but no sound of pain.

Fate was messing with him. Born into the branch house, forever to be caged…forever to serve Hinata… and there was nothing he could do. Fate was mocking him…but he would not let fate have it's way…he would follow his path without rebellion.

He clipped close to her neck…he saved her… Fate put her in his head… and she would not die. He could not blame her…but still, he was angry at her as he cut her hair.

The door opened and a council member stuck his head in,

"Okay, everything has been check…she'll spend the night here," and Neji left.

Hinata sat on her bed, dried tears now on her face. She looked at the mirror not to far away, the same hairstyle her mother had given her when she was four… the same hairstyle she had when she met Neji… the same hairstyle from the past.

* * *

Sasuke walked back to the apartment. Excitement was getting the best of him and he smiled as he walked through the door. She would be with him…once she was orphaned, she would be with him forever. He was sure she would do it…burn the house down… and he liked to think it would be just for him.

He entered his bathroom, undressing…her face was stuck in his head. Her soft delicate touch lingering on his face.

He fell on his bed, head still wet, now from the shower instead of the rain. Right about now the Hyuga should be burning in their sleep…she would be crying while the Anbu showed up. His smile widen…just thinking about her made his fingertips burn with excitement. He breathed in and out to calm his flaming nerves. He needed to sleep… he needed to act normal, so as not to rise the suspicions of the Hokage.

* * *

Hinata laid wide awake…the guilt still present in her heart. How could she have done that to her family… even if they hated her, she could not bring herself to do the same. She would never try to hurt them again. Her heartache was worst than before.

"I'm sorry mother…I'm sorry father," she buried her face on the pillow. 'I'm sorry Naruto,' and she bit her lip to avoid crying…

* * *

Naruto yawned…he would have to return to school today. It made him anxious just thinking about it. His gaze landed on the calendar hanging on his wall. It didn't matter though, their one month break and chance to graduate was two weeks away, and maybe he could take the test and leave the Academy behind. Maybe he could finally become a ninja and be recognized…accepted. He drew a circle on the last day before break…smiling. He would prove Sasuke wrong. He would get the village to accept him… he would be loved.

* * *

Kurenai arrived early, curious about some rumors she heard from some patrol ninjas. She stood by the gate guard of the Hyuga clan.

"What happened last night," she asked looking at the burnt side of the house. The guard stared at her for a moment and decided it was okay to tell her.

"A fire was started in Lady Hinata's room,"

"What? Is she okay?"

"She's fine,"

"Who did it?"

"We don't know yet…but the fire started with Goukakyuu,"

"The Uchiha are noted for that fire breathing jutsu,"

"We know, and we suspect Itachi tried to get rid of her,"

"But why?

"We still don't know,"

Kurenai staid quiet, watching Hinata come out of the house and running towards her. Her suspicions weren't at all on Itachi and much more on Sasuke though, but why did he want her dead? Was he really going psycho like Itachi?

"Sor-ry Ku-Kurenai-sensei, I wo-woke up a b-bit late," Hinata bowed.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. You look cute with your new haircut," she smiled at the petite girl, watching her turn bright red. But why Hinata?

"Th-Tha-ank you," Hinata looked down…her heart wanted to jump out of her chest. Why was Kurenai so nice to her? She didn't deserve it… she had tried to kill her own family…she had failed everyone… she didn't deserve happiness.

"What's wrong?" Kuranei asked as they walked out the door. Hinata's eyes suddenly looked sad.

"Ohm, uh…not-nothing…sorry," She bowed again.

"How about some ramen?"

"Hai, tha-nk you," and Hinata kept on following her sensei. She would not worry her sensei… she didn't want to worry the only person that was nice to her…

* * *

"Alright class, as we all know, summer break is coming up. The graduation exams will only be available to those on top of the class…also before break we will be having a survival week-end exam. This will help determine if you are ready for the graduation exam. Here are the forms that your parents or guardians must sign in order for you to go, other than that… let's start from where we left yesterday," Iruka announced… passing out the forms and raising his voice when chit-chat about summer break started.

Naruto looked down staring at the form on his hands… _parents_… His heart ached at the word. He then looked to his left, where Sasuke sat…staring at the paper as well. His heart raced… once again Sasuke was just like him, yet so different.

He watched Sasuke put the paper down and look back at Iruka… as if he didn't care at all… about anything. He looked back at the paper on his own hand and frowned… crumpling the paper up. He needed to take the damn test and he would be out. He would be free. Naruto laid his head on the desk watching the girl beside him scribble on her notebook. He would be accepted.

* * *

Hinata stood by the door…backed up against the wall. She stood alone, having told her sensei that it was fine for her to walk to class by herself. But now she stood, afraid to face the class… afraid to know Naruto's reaction to her haircut… afraid to see Sasuke and tell him that she had failed…always afraid. She slid down to the floor frowning.

"Did you get in trouble?" Hinata jumped at the sudden sound of a voice. She looked up, seeing a tall kid with dark glasses.

"n-no," Her voice was so small.

"Then why are you sitting out here?" he sounded so calm.

"I-I…" she couldn't finish…she didn't want to say it.

"You won't learn anything out here, come on," he said opening the door and entering. She stood up, staring at the floor. Her heart was so loud and she walked inside… sitting down and hoping that no one was staring at her.

Sasuke's eyes widen for a second…then he looked back at the sensei. He needed to act normal…he needed to pretend he didn't care. His chest tighten as her new image invaded his mind. She looked too cute for him not to stare at her… 'Focus, damn it…focus…' The minutes were killing him…taking hours for a second to pass. He needed a break…he needed a break.

"Iruka-sensei," He raised his hand and Iruka looked at him, "I need to use the restroom,"

"Alright," Iruka responded and Sasuke stood up turning her way.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I had to stop there…cause my brain hurts. I checked it once for any mistakes…so hopefully I got them all. I'll check it again when my brain is not killing me. Um… just want to address some things, yes Hinata learned the fire breathing jutsu… My theory (because I love her so,) is that she isn't weak at all. All she lacks is confidence… I think she has potential. Other reason why she learned it so fast is because it's my story xp hehehe. So yeah. Any questions or explanations…don't hesitate to ask.

**Special Thank Yous:**

**DieEierVonSatanSatanBalls**; I'm glad you think my story is good… I don't know why I don't have a lot of reviews, but thank you for reviewing.

and **hinatalovesbadboys**; I'm glad you like my story too.** Thank you**!

Other than that, thanks to everyone that reads too and much love… **ELD**


End file.
